Commonly, when installing a mixing valve, e.g. of a shower or a bath, on a mounting rail, a mounting rail of a desired length is installed between two columns; the columns and the mounting rail define a frame body that is arranged behind a false wall. The mixing valve is then directly installed onto the mounting rail, e.g. with two self-tapping screws. However, such a connection between the mixing valve and the mounting rail may not always be sufficiently secure and stable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,520 discloses a universal mounting bracket configured to mount a prepared shower mixing valve directly to the reverse side of a fiberglass shower wall. The mounting bracket is attached to the fiberglass wall with a plurality of U-shaped spring clips that snap into a plurality of rectangular apertures located on the bracket body. While the universal mounting bracket of U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,520 improves the connection between the wall and the shower mixing valve, a need for an even more secure connection is felt.